someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeless Midnight
I want to share this with you all as quick as possible, so please ignore any grammatical mistakes or whatever. It's urgent. I'll get right to the point. My name is Anthony Jopherry, I'm a journalist and I'm really interested in UFOs. I made the biggest mistake of my life a few days ago, when visiting Area 51 with my mother, step-father and sister. While my parents wanted to simply at it from afar, I wanted to actually enter the base, and so did my sister. Now, call me crazy or whatever, but we actually went there at 11 PM. Yeah, I know. I made a mistake. My step-dad was driving. My mother was in the other front seat, and I was sitting with my sister in the back. One wierd thing I notice was that my polaroid camera just.... Stopped working. Well, polaroid cameras aren't that great but whatever. On the way there, we saw numerous lights in the sky. Shit was about to get real. Once we arrived, we got out of the car and quickly ran past the signs, and towards the base. We managed to squeeze in. There, we entered a small building. Another wierd thing I saw was my sister's face was really, really pale. It was like she was in pain. I asked her what was wrong. She said she was a bit tired, nothing else. We proceeded to go to the second floor. While the first one looked normal, the second one was... Just... I don't know. I had this dread feeling. We entered a room, labeled "Room 7-B". Everything was normal, until we found a humanoid skeleton. We were, of course shocked. My sister found some files.... Really, really disturbing shit. It was about my... My dad. My biological dad. The one that died when I was 8. However, I knew it couldn't be my dad skeleton since my dad had been burried and the skeleton looked nothing like a human one. However, I was wrong. It seems the whole time, that it was really my dad's corpse. We just left the building and we returned to our car. We were shocked. Disturbed. We looked at the sky and it was pitch black. No stars, no moon. And seemingly, no clouds. We just ignored it and powered on the car. My stepdad drove with about 250 miles per hour. However, something was off. Our radio didn't power on, our phones were dead. It didn't matter. Anyways, we were going really fast and we should of seen buildings by now. But to our surprise, we saw nothing. We saw lights in the sky, and in the corner of my eye, another car. It was black, and it's windows were black. We were driving for what felt like 6 hours now. Nothing changed. The car dissapeared. No roadlights, just the lights above us. In the distance, we saw the police... They stopped us. They were wearing gas masks, and there wasn't ONE inch of skin to be seen. Their voice were robotic. Their movement was stiff. And it just made us feel like we were in deep shit. Then, we woke up near Las Vegas. Our car dissapeared. It was okay though, we made it to our parents house and slept there. When we woke up, the clock said it was 9 AM. What happened? We still don't know. But there's one thing I know... THEY are coming after me, after my family, after my friends and everyone who knows of this. 03.17.2018: The MIB are watching.